One Life To Live (One-Shot)
by RebecaV
Summary: Lana and Lex are still married but on the verge of a divorce. Clark and Lois work at the Daily Planet together and have feelings for each other. It's the night of Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. No Doomsday.


General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Title: One Night To Live

Author: RebecaValdez

Timeframe: Season 8 "Bride"

Summary: Lana and Lex are still married but on the verge of a divorce. Clark and Lois work at the Daily Planet together and have feelings for each other. It's the night of Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. No Doomsday.

A/N: This idea came to me when I saw a promo of a Gossip Girl episode on tv. I added some Smallville flare to it. Bold letters is dialogue taken from the promo.

ONE NIGHT TO LIVE

It was suppose to be the best night of her life. She was suppose to marry the man she loves and live happily ever after. Never would she have imagined that someone close to her would lose their life that same night.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Clark asked as he entered the loft.

Chloe, who was looking at herself in the mirror in the loft, turned around and gave her best friend a hug. "I've been waiting for this day for so long. I'm so happy it's finally here. I could never imagine myself happier."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Chloe. All I care about is your happiness," Clark told her.

"I want to see you happy, too. That's why I invited Lana tonight," Chloe said.

"She's married, Chloe."

"We both know that won't stop you."

"I've learned to deal with her marriage to Lex. If she loved me, she would have married me."

"I've never heard you speak like this, Clark."

"Maybe because for the first time in my life, I have closure. For the first time in my life,

I'm truly over Lana.

Lana had been living in the Luthor mansion for over two years, but today the mansion felt different. It felt cold and unloving. A place she didn't feel like calling home.

She entered Lex's off to find him on his computer. He was clicking away. "What you doing?" Lana asked as she walked over to him.

"Nothing," he answered. Lana got a chance to see him change from what he was on.

"Just surfing the net."

"You know, **I never thought my life would turn out like this.** In a marriage where my husband is keeping secrets from me. It's not the life that I thought I would have," Lana

said.

Lex could hear the sadness in her voice and figured now would be the perfect time to tell her what he was really doing. He grabbed papers that he had freshly printed off the web and handed them to her. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that you won't be in this marriage much longer," Lex said.

"She read the papers that Lex handed her. "Divorce papers?" She sounded mad. "You want a divorce?"

"This marriage has been a lie since the beginning," Lex said.

"I don't know what to say," Lana said.

"Don't say anything. Just sign."

"Are you really letting me go. Just like that. After all this time," Lana said.

Lex got up from his desk and began to walk away from Lana. "It's better to let the ones you love go and be happy then to be happy yourself."

"Why are you doing this?" Lana asked.

"I know you still love Clark. I'm not going to be in this marriage when I'm not the one you love. This marriage is over. **It's done**. That's the way it has to be. **I'm sorry**," Lex said.

He did not wait for Lana to say anything back when he walked out of the room leaving Lana feeling a million different emotions.

Jimmy was making sure not to see Chloe all day. He was afraid that if he saw her, she would be in her wedding dress and bad luck would come upon their marriage. He knew it was a silly way of thinking, but he didn't want to take any risk.

He was freshly showered and getting dressed to head over to the Kent Farm. He went into his room to get some of his stuff when he saw Chloe standing there too. "I'm not suppose to see you," Jimmy said quickly covering his eyes with his hands.

Chloe laughed at his belief in such silliness. "Relax, Jimmy. I'm not in my wedding dress."

"Then what are you wearing?" Jimmy asked opening his eyes to see that she was hardly wearing anything at all.

"Trying to decide what to wear on our honeymoon," Chloe said in a seductive tone.

Jimmy walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Chloe's robes and covered her with

it. "Just to be safe."

He sat down on the bed and felt underneath him a pile of papers. "What's this?" he asked as he picked them up and started to read them.

Chloe was still in the closet deciding what to wear and didn't hear him ask her the question.

"**The stars never aligned for me**, but when I met you, it was like my world came together and the stars were just in place," he began reading off the paper.

Chloe quickly ran out of the closet and snatched the papers out of Jimmy's hand. "What was that for?" he asked curiously.

"Those are my vows!" Chloe explained.

The look of Jimmy's face was priceless. "We are so getting a divorce before we even get married. It's bound to happen."

She sat on the bed next to him. She couldn't help it. She had to laugh. "Relax, I don't plan on ever getting rid of you. You're stuck with me now," Chloe said.

"And that's the way I like it."

Lois had spent the entire day at the Kent Farm. If Chloe's wedding was going to be perfect, it would have to be Lois to make it that way.

"Wow, Lois, I have never seen you so determined to do something," Clark said almost popping out of no where.

"Well, Smallville, I do what I do."

"You know, if the whole journalism career doesn't work out for you, you could always go with the wedding planner path," he said.

"Funny, Clark, but I'm happy where I am at."

"Yeah cause you get to see me everyday, huh?" _Where is this new confidence coming from? Why am I acting this way? And around Lois of all people… _

"Yeah, in your dreams, Smallville." _Gosh, seems lately it's been more in my dreams._

Clark just gave her a smile and quickly tried to change the subject. "I can't believe Chloe is getting married today."

So you're changing the subject, huh, farm boy. Alright whatever. _Let's just stop talking about dreams. _"Yeah it seems like just yesterday we were little girls playing with our babies. And now she is off getting married. Starting a family soon. She is not going to

have time for her older lonely cousin anymore," Lois said.

Clark got the hint that Lois needed someone to talk to. "Don't worry, Lois. I'm sure you will be running around with Lois junior in no time," Clark joked.

"Yeah, me with kids? No way!" Lois said.

"You don't want kids?"

"Not that I have anything against them, but it's not for me. I see myself being a babysitter or a cool aunt, but not at all a mommy," Lois said.

"I'm sure you would make a great mother," Clark said.

_Gosh, Smallville. Why do you have to say stuff like that. Stuff that make me fall in love with you. Whoa! Whoa! Oh my God! Did I almost just mind say that I was in love with Clark Kent? I got to get out of here. _

"Oh I can't believer I forgot. Chloe wanted me to meet her at the apartment to help her out with some stuff," Lois lied.

"I think she's in my room changing."

"Even better. I'll go check up on her right now," she said as she quickly paced down the stairs of the loft.

_Why is Lois acting this way? Maybe if I eavesdrop on her conversation with Chloe, I can figure out what is bugging her…_

_Should I go to the wedding? Chloe use to be my best friend, but my marriage with Lex has pulled me away from her. She's my friend and I have to be there for her on her special day. But Clark's going to be there. And wouldn't that be awkward?_

Lana was in her room packing to move out when an employee came into the room. "Going on vacation?" the man asked.

She did not feel like having to explain herself to someone she barely knew. But she needed someone to talk to. "Not that it's any of your business, but Lex and I are separating."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Lu-, Ms. Lang. May I ask why?" the man asked.

Lana thought that this man was asking too much, but she still told him. "He thinks I'm in love with my ex," Lana said.

"Are you?" the man asked.

_This man has a lot of courage asking me all of this. What's it to him? Why does he care? _"Yes," Lana said. She hadn't quite known the truth herself until she said it out loud. _I'm in love with Clark Kent? Yes, I'm in love with him. He was always there for me. He may have been hiding stuff from me, but at least he never hid how he felt about me. I can't let this stay inside. I have to tell him how I feel. _"Please excuse me, but I have a wedding to get ready for," Lana said.

"Yes, ma'am," the man said. He walked out of the room and went as far away to make sure that Lana wouldn't hear him and called his boss. "Mr. Luthor, yes, she will be at the wedding…very well the plan is in action."

Lois slowly walked from the barn to Clark's room. She honestly didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. She wanted to spend some time alone so that she would be able to think clearly about her feelings. But she knew if she didn't help Chloe, Clark would have some weird way of finding out and would begin to worry about her. And she couldn't have that. Not now.

_I'm in love with Clark Kent. I can't believe this. How the heck did this happen? One minute I'm pinning over Oliver and now I'm all over farm boy? This can't be happening. I mean, is it even allowed? Am I in love to fall in love with my best friend? Oh my God! Now I'm calling him my best friend? What is going on with me?_

She slowly climbed up the stairs and knocked softly on Clark's door. She heard Chloe's voice say come in and walked inside the room. "You look beautiful," Lois said seeing her younger cousin dressed in white.

"I'm so happy. I'm marrying the man I love," Chloe said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you. Love is special and you two have it. Don't let it go," Lois said.

Chloe was curious to why Lois would say that. _What is going on with Lois? Why is she telling me all of this? _"Is there something you want to talk about, Lois?"

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Why is it when it comes to Clark, I'm freaking _

_see through? Are my feelings for him that obvious?_

Chloe saw that her older cousin was battling with herself_. What's going on with her? _Lois, who was sitting on Clark's bed was soon joined by Chloe. "Lois, what's going on?" Chloe asked her.

There was still no response. Lois just simply looked down at the ground as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lois, you know you can trust me, but what's going on?" Chloe asked. She was beginning to get worried for Lois. She had never seen her like this.

_How am I suppose to tell Chloe that I am in love with her best friend? _"I think I'm in love," Lois said.

"Wow, who is the lucky guy?"

"We're in his room."

Chloe's jaw fell to the floor. She couldn't believe Lois had just admitting to being in love with Clark. How had this happened, Chloe asked herself. She couldn't imagine the two of them together. "Wow," she said finally breaking the silence.

"I know," Lois said nodding her head.

"Does he know?" Chloe asked. She knew it was a dumb question to ask. Of course, Lois wanted to keep this a secret. Lois was defensive. She hardly let anyone in.

"No, and he never can," Lois said.

"Why not? He could feel the same way," Chloe said.

"What if he doesn't and I make a complete fool out of myself? What then? I couldn't deal with it. I have had to many guys leave me. I'm not going to let Clark be one of them," Lois said.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Chloe asked.

"I rather have him in my life, secretly in love with him, then to not have him at all."

"Clark would never leave you. He knew that I had feelings for him and he stayed," Chloe said.

"But it wasn't the same afterwards. I don't know if I could handle that, Chloe. I'm not as strong as you."

"You're in love. Wow," Chloe said.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I know this sounds corny, but I feel like he's my Jimmy," Lois said.

Chloe smiled at her. She was so happy to hear that he cousin was in love.

Maybe it was wrong for me to listen in on their conversation, Clark thought after hearing every word that was spoken between the girls. _I can't believe Lois is in love with me. How did this happen? I get on her nerves and she gets on mine. _

_Oh Crap, I'm in love with Lois Lane. _

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Both Chloe and Jimmy's vows left both Clark and Lois in awes.

Clark was in the middle of his dance with Chloe. She had noticed that he kept looking over her shoulder. When she turned around to see what he was looking at, she was left looking at none other than Lois Lane.

"You know, don't you?" Chloe asked.

Clark pretended that he had no idea what Chloe was talking about. "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, Clark."

There was no point in lying to Chloe. No matter what, she always found a way of finding the truth. "Lois was acting strange and I was worried about her. So, I listened in on your conversation with her in my room," Clark admitted.

"So you know she loves you, right?"

"I don't get it. What did I do to deserve her love?" Clark asked.

"You love her too." She didn't say it as a question, but more as a statement.

"I can't be with anyone. Not without telling her the truth about who I am. And that would be putting her life in danger," Clark said.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' answer would be greatly appreciated, Clark," Chloe said. It was so like Clark to give a difficult answer. He never was the type of guy to go simple.

"Yes, I do love her, but she'll never know."

"You may have heard her say that she loved you, but I was the one to see her. I was, not you. I saw the tears in her eyes when she said that you could never know. That she could never be with you. I'm the one who saw how hurt she was. You may be my best friend, but she's family. I'm not going to watch you hurt her."

"Chloe it's n-," Clark began to say, but was cut off when Chloe started pulling on his arm.

"In fact, you're going to go tell her how you feel right now," Chloe said. At the 'right now' they had reached Lois and Chloe threw Clark on her. "Clark has something to tell you," she told Lois and walked away leaving Clark and Lois alone.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" Lois asked.

There was no way that Clark was going to tell her the truth. "Do you want to dance?" Clark asked trying to fix what Chloe had done.

"Sorry, Smallville, but I have seen the way you dance," Lois said as she began to walk away.

The next couple of words just slipped out of his mouth. He had no idea how he got them out. "I love you."

She looked at him with shock. _Did he really just say that he loved me? _"What did you just say?" she dared ask.

"Lois, please don't walk away."

"I'm here," Lois said. She couldn't believe she was saying these words to Clark. _This is so unlike me. Why do I act this way around him? _"I've always been here."

He pulled Lois in and began dancing with her. It was just silence between the two of them until Lois broke it. "What are we doing. I mean, **what do we have, Clark?**"

He didn't want to ruin it. It was the perfect moment. **"Tonight. So, shut up and dance with me."**

At that moment, they looked each other in the eyes and know what is going to happen

next. When Clark saw that Lois was leaning in closer to him, he got closer to her. The kiss started off softly with their lips barely brushing again each other. But soon they became hungry for more of each other. The longing of this kiss was so much. They let every worry and every problem that occurred since the dance they met go away and focused completely on this kiss. It was just Clark and Lois and the girl watching them didn't matter.

She went to the wedding expecting to re-kindle her love with Clark. The last thing she expected to find was the love of her life in the arms of an other women. That other

women being none other than Lois Lane.

_Maybe they're just dancing. _But from that thought on, Things just went down hill for Lana Lang. Lois said something to Clark and he responded something back. Then they looked in each other's eyes. It happened so fast. One second they were dancing and the next they were kissing each other passionately.

She thought that she was going to be able to just walk out unseen, but she was wrong.

"Lana!" she heard Chloe's voice call for her.

She was so happy to see Chloe, but Lana really wanted to just get the hell out of there.

"Hey Chloe," Lana said giving Chloe a hug. They hugged for a while. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe you're here." Chloe turned around to tell everyone else of Lana's arrival.

"Clark, look who is h-," she began to say, but her words were cut short. The scene in front of her left her completely speechless.

Clark heard his name, but didn't want to pull away from his kiss with Lois. He had waited for this so long. Ever since he had kissed her as Green Arrow and had that day of Red K fun with her, he had wondered what it would be like to kiss her for real. No rocks. No masks. Just Clark and Lois. And now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go.

Lois was the one to pull away. They were now inches away from each other. Nose touching nose. They stared into each other's eyes. Once again, Lois was the one to pull away. She turned to see who had called his name and was left staring into the eyes of her younger cousin.

Chloe's face looked speechless. She had her jaw to the ground and her eyes were wide. Lois then saw the girl standing next to her. She couldn't believe that Lana had actually shown up. She had hurt Chloe and Clark and it was all cause of her stupid marriage with Lex. _This slut has no place here. She hurt Clark and Chloe and it's all cause of Lex. Her marriage to him pulled her away from Chloe. Her marriage to him broke Clark's heart in a million tiny pieces. And now she has to show up just when things are getting good. I hope she saw me sucking face with Smallville. Just to let her know that he's my Smallville. _

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked. The tone in his voice was proof that he wasn't very happy.

"Chloe's my friend. Of course, I'm coming to join her on her big day," Lana responded.

"That was nice of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Lois and I have to finish up our dance,"

Clark said.. He turned and gave his attention back to Lois. She gave him a huge smile which he returned.

"We need to talk," she whispered to him. She knew that neither one of them wanted to, but they needed to talk. They needed to talk about what was going on between them. She needed to hear the words come out of his mouth. _I just need to hear you say that you love me. Just one more time. I just want to hear it in your voice. Just please say it. _

"Ok," Clark said. He entwined Lois's hand with his.

_This is so unlike him. He never seemed like the type of guy to hold hands. Maybe it's because for the first time, I'm really looking at Clark Kent. _

She watched as the man she loves walks away holding hands with the women that he loves. She turned to Chloe and asked, "You knew, didn't you?"

"I had no idea, but what does it matter to you? You're with Lex," Chloe said.

"Not anymore. He filed for divorce today."

"What happen?" Chloe asked.

"He knows I'm still in love with Clark."

"You still love Clark?"

"I do, but it's clear he's over me," Lana said.

"I'm sorry Lana, but maybe it's for the best," Chloe said.

"I only care to see him happy. Which Lois seems to be doing," Lana said.

Just then a man dressed with black a black hooded jacket walked into the barn. He walked straight up to Lana and her up a gun to her. "Say Goodbye, Ms. Lang."

Clark and Lois walked to the house porch in silence. She couldn't take the quiet anymore. She wanted to say something. "What's going on, Clark?" Lois asked. She couldn't find it in herself to call him Smallville. She felt that if she used his nickname, he wouldn't take her serious. And she wanted to be thought serious. Especially with this topic.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Clark said. They finally reached the porch and sat down on the bench. "I don't know how or when it happened, but I fell in love with you."

"I love you, too, but I don't want to ruin our friendship, Clark."

"We already have. Things won't ever be the same again," Clark said. This was what she was afraid of. Hearing those words gave her fear. Fear that she had lost the only guy that she could truly trust. "So, why not try to see if it'll work. See if we can start a relationship."

Now, hearing those words made Lois happy, but she was still scared. "What if in the future things don't work out. What happens than?" Lois asked.

"We'll work out. I have faith in us."

"I know this isn't something you want to hear, but didn't you have faith in your relationship with Lana? I can't turn into the next Lana."

"I'm not the same guy I was when I was with her. And you're definitely not Lana Lang," Clark told Lois.

Lois was happy that Clark didn't expect for her to fill in Lana's shoes. She wouldn't settle for being his rebound girl. "Glad you can see that," she said.

She leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. She was happy to feel that he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She quickly saw his need to be near her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slowly pulled away from her, but kept near her. "I love you," he said as he looked her straight in the eyes. He loved looking into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

"How did I get to be so lucky to have such a wonderful guy in love with me?"

"You came into my life."

They heard a gunshot and screams coming out of the barn. Then a man running away. "Chloe," Clark and Lois said in unison. They started running towards the chaos. Moments later, the scene in front of them left them in shock.

Chloe was leaning over Lana's body. Blood was everywhere. Lana had clearly been shot, but it wasn't sure where. With the amount of blood coming out, you would have imagined that she was shot multiple time.

"What happen, Chloe?" Lois asked.

"I don't even know."

Lex Luthor was in his office when he received one of two calls that night that would inform him of the same thing. He picked up and answered the phone call. "This better be

a call to say that the job is done," he said.

"It's done. If not already, your wife will be dead within minutes," the voice on the other line said.

"Ex-wife," Lex corrected him.

Five minutes later, he got a second call. "Hello," he said.

"Mr. Luthor, this is Smallville Medical Center. **There's been an accident**…"

**_THE END_**

**Feedback is always welcome! **

**This idea for a fanfiction came from this video that I made.**

watch?v=LVmNoEwFVdo


End file.
